Shire Bound
by TheHuntersMoon
Summary: Elanor Cotton is one of those Hobbits in who are classed as "Shire Bound". Ever since her father died, Elanor has been named this. A Shire Bound Hobbit is, someone who never gets to see the world beyond the boundary line of The Shire. Of course she knew something was bound to happen, that broke the name she had to bear, but she never quite understood the dangers that lay before her


It is funny, in a way when you think about how we Hobbits live. We have so many people building our never ending families. We have so many places to live and things to see, yet we never really venture out of The Shire.

"Goodbye mother, I don't know when I will be home. Some time this evening probably." I called, as I pushed open the door to our homely Hobbit Hole. Me and my mother live alone in Bywater near the all but too famous **_"Green Dragon"_**

My mother names me something called "Shire Bound" what does this mean? Well it means what it says. I am bound to The Shire and never to leave the boundaries of its safety and warmth. It seems ridiculous for a Hobbit of 26, to be still named this, but ever since my father died she has been somewhat over protective of me.

"Be safe my dear Elanor. Stay on the pathway and do not stray away once you reach Hobbiton. I cannot come and find you. I am meeting with some friends."

I smiled gently. She was an awfully wonderful woman. Of course I am not boasting. I have no reason but of course she is just one of the kindest Hobbits you will find. Always willing to help.

Stepping into the beaming, most beautiful sunlight of the ever spring smelling morning, was refreshing. I patted down my moss green dress that blew elegantly in the soft breeze that happen to rustle the leaves in the high tress, wash over the long green, crisp grass the covered the rich soil and blew the dust on the paths one must walk.

I looked to the soft flowing river, the wind causing visible ripples on the surface. The fish inhabiting the river bobbed along, occasionally pushing their lips above the water. It was picturesque. Really it was, but I always find myself wondering what is beyond the boundaries of us Hobbitses safe haven?

Sighing, I closed my blue eyes tightly, biting my bottom lip softly. I pulled my fingers through my golden-red curls, before setting off on my journey to nearby Hobbiton, where I often spend my days with Samwise Gamgee **_- of course when he is not working -_******

The stones pricked at the soles of my feet as I walked, the sting nothing more than to what a bee's was. Thus it didn't bother me as much as some of the younger Hobbits. It is not that irritable. The humming of the bees, the tweeting of the birds inhabiting the high trees, the soft popping sounds the fish made, it was all but a song in its own unique language.

A smile pulled at my lips, as I made why way down the East Path, following the course of the river. Bywater was always and will most likely always be my home. I wish to bring any children up her because it is positively beautiful. I had so much planned for myself yet I could never see it. Every time I tried to picture myself in the future nothing really seemed to appear.

As I walked I felt my knees shaking ever so slightly. Of course the walk wasn't all that long, but there were many a hill where the river leaves the view of ones eyes. I felt the wind ruffle my curls and I sighed. I inherited my mothers curls but my fathers hair colour. Mother has shown my paintings. I wish I knew of him, but she would not speak a word.

My arms swung limp by my sides as I made my way over the small rise in the path, Hobbiton in my sights once more. The Hobbits living in this small village were often very quite... If not shy at first, but often come out of their shells somewhat quickly. Me, well people from where I am from often Hobbits are of big personalities, who love being around others more than anything. Looking down, I smoothed down my moss green dress and took a step over into what was now Hobbiton.

I stepped into the waist high grass, taking the ache away from my feet, as the soles touched the soft soil, stomping down the grass creating a path way of its own. Peeking just over I could see many fellow Hobbits strolling down the paths, some making their way to **_"The Green Dragon"_**for a drink or two. Some in their gardens sorting out their ever colouring flowers and cutting their even grass. It was beautiful to see.

Sighing heavily, I made my way up to the small circle of old trees. Their leaves as green as the grass covering their aging roots, rustling softly in the sweet, spring wind. As I trudged up the small hill towards the circle of trees, I brushed my fringe out of my face and stopped for a brief moment. I closed my eyes listening to the different sounds I could hear.

Same humming of the bee's, the birds sing new songs as they flew from tree to tree, gathering sticks and grass for their nests, gathering moss off of the trunks and the stones around the river. I could hear the many Hobbits, baring their good mornings, farewells for the day and such. The happy laughter of passing neighbours, the young ones playing with the sticks fallen from the trees and playing **_"Stones"_** in the river.

A smile graced my lips once more, as I blinked open my blue eyes. I shuffled up the last of the hill flopping into the grass, disturbing the seeded Dandelions. I landed with a shaky huff of breath, my slightly chapped lips parted, as I breathed in the cool air, filling my lungs to the top, before breathing it out.

As I lay there, I began to wonder... Why had my mother decided to stay in Bywater? Of course that is where most of our family live but she used to be Noakes before she married my father and became a Cotton.

"I sense there is a lot on your mind."

My eyes opened in surprise, at the sudden voice. I knew of no one who stopped here under these old ever lasting trees. Not even Samwise Gamgee was seen at this spot. I rose, my upper body leaving the the flattened grass I had crushed underneath myself thanks to my fall. I brushed the grass and fallen seeds from my hair, as I stared at the figure standing before me through my light lashes.

"I don't know what you mean Mr..."

"Frodo Baggins and I think you do. You seemed rather distant."

"Well Mr Frodo Baggins, I have nothing on my mind. I am just thinking." I replied with a smile. He chuckled. I was a rather curious Hobbit. He made me wonder. His presence came across as somewhat confident, perky, happy, but the way he spoke he came across somewhat timid and couscous... Shy? I raised my blue eyes to see his.

They were the strangest shade of blue, something I'd yet to have seen. They were so big... So wide. Lined with long dark lashes. His face framed by his dark curls, his light skin notched slightly, from scars as if he had been messing around. His cheeks were tinted with pink as soft as roses.

I shook my head, noticing I had been staring. I quickly raised myself to my feet, brushing my dress down, fluffing my hair to rid the last blades of grass. I smiled slightly, as the Hobbit shifted.

"I do apologise for staring. I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." I said quickly, the tips of my ears burning as they grew as red as I am sure my cheeks were at this moment. My Hobbit feet lay over one and other, as I chewed my bottom lip.

Oh how embarrassing.

"It's alright. I guess I am used to it. A lot of people stare at me." He said, not looking the least bit ashamed. I raised my head once more, meeting his large blue eyes and smiled. He shifted the red leather book from under his left arms to under his right. He then reached out his left hand,

"You know my name, but I know nothing of yours." He said quietly. I felt a small blush once again creep into my cheeks. I grasped hold of his hand.

"Elanor Cotton is my name." I answered. He shook my hand quickly, before we parted. He bowed his head briefly and said quietly,

"It was lovely to meet someone new as always. I am sure you have somewhere to be, so I shall let you go."

He was in fact right. I had somewhere to be. Hopefully Samwise would be free at this time in the morning. Or at least just grasping the first bound of ivy on the walls of Bag End. I nodded.

"Goodbye Mr Frodo. It was lovely to meet you also. Sam speaks a lot of you." I said with a grin as I watched the pink darken to red. He chuckled briefly and said,

"As he has you Miss Cotton. Have a good day."

Well... I have finally had my first meeting with Frodo Baggins. It was interesting to say the least.

***

**_Yay I have written the first chapter of this fanfic! I've tried three different things but I liked this one better seeing as it describes the title :) I'm excited for this. _**

**_Okay so, in this story it will go to the birthday celebration of both Bilbo and Frodo and then it will go to the time when Frodo and Sam are given the quest :) _**

**_Feedback is much appreciated :) _**

**_-Hunter xxx_**


End file.
